


Flower Girl Dillema

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jinyoung's daughter has a flowergirl dillema.





	Flower Girl Dillema

"Daddy!" the little girl cries as she walks to her father, who is trying to fix his necktie.

Jinyoung quickly stops what he's doing and crouches to reach his little girl. He takes her tear-stained face in between his hands. He wipes her cheeks with his thumbs. "Why, why, what's wrong?"

The little girl sniffles before showing him a string attached to her dress. "Uncle Jackson's son pulled my dress. The beads are gone!"

"Aigoo," Jinyoung opens his arm for his daughter. She goes into them, and Jinyoung carries her to the bed. "Uncle Jackson's son is a meanie, isn't he?"

"He pulled my hair too!" the girl further tells.

"How could he do that?!" Jinyoung may or may not be really angry.

But there's something more important right now, so pulling Jackson's hair (not his son's since the boy is still a child and it's Jackson's fault for not disciplining him) will have to wait. Jinyoung opens the cabinet close to him and pulls out some elastic bands and a sewing kit.

"Here, Daddy will fix your dress for you," he puts his daughter on the bed. "But first..." He takes out the white handkerchief in his pocket. He puts it on his daughter's nose. "Blow."

She does her best to clear her nose. Jinyoung wipes it properly and kisses her cheeks before going to business.

She watches as Jinyoung cuts the elastic in the middle so that it will be longer. Since his princess is all set, he can't make her take the dress off. Carefully, he sews the elastic on where the beaded straps are supposed to be.

"Jajan~! Your dress looks so much better!" he carries his daughter to the full-length mirror he was using earlier.

His daughter stares at her reflection for a minute and realising that her straps are now on the colour she likes (the elastic band Jinyoung keeps on the bedside cabinet is of that colour), she breaks into a smile. "Wow, Daddy, you're like the fairy godmother from Cinderella!"

Jinyoung is pretty sure he can't turn a pumpkin to a carriage, but okay. "Should we go down now? Daddy will punish Uncle Jackson's son for hurting you."

"Wait, your dress is not yet fix too, Daddy," she proceeds to take his tie with her little hands.

Jinyoung chuckles. "Do you want to help Daddy? Do you know how to tie this?"

"Mommy taught me how to tie my shoelaces! It's easy!"

Before Jinyoung can protest, she twists his tie into the most beautiful ribbon. She looks proud of her work, that Jinyoung didn't have the heart to tell her it's not right.

Jackson received two smacks on the head that day: first for his misbehaving child, second for laughing at Jinyoung's cute ribbon tie.

 


End file.
